Only With You
by SecondStarForever
Summary: I cried for days after reading Me Before You. I cried even harder after watching the movie. And this is how I wish it would have ended, and continued. Will most likely be a composition of One Shots throughout their lives. *I OWN NOTHING AND THESE BEAUTIFUL CHARACTERS ARE SOLE PROPERTY OF JO JO MOYES.* I also know of nothing medical. This is all for fun.
1. Chapter 1

"Louisa".

One word stopped me dead in my tracks. My name on his lips could change everything, everything in my life. I had only planned on stopping by to leave the keys on the counter and the letter I had written him. It had taken me hours to finally get it out, wanting to apologize for ruining our holiday, _his last,_ and begging for his forgiveness. It was on that paper that I laid out my love. It was with ink that I asked if I was still welcome to be there with him as he went to Dignitas.

My voice was only a whisper. "Yes, Will?"

I heard the whirring of his wheelchair but not before I felt his presence. The inexplicable gnawing in my chest grew with the sound of his approaching. The sting of tears invaded my eyes as I took a deep breath. I couldn't turn around to face him. The envelope crumpled in my hand as I heard his wheels take an abrupt stop behind me. One step back and I could have fallen in his lap.

There was a long stretch of silence, only our breathing mingled in the small space between us. I noticed through my short, panting breaths that his were ragged as well. The sound of him struggling to swallow came before his lungs inhaled as if they were grasping on to the last bit of life he had left.

"I'm not going."

My heart stopped.

"I can't go," He whispered. I could hear him stifle a sob "Christ, I can't go. I wake up in pain every day for the last two years but it is nothing compared to the thought of not seeing you. It's nothing. It's…"

I didn't hear the rest. I threw down the letter and let myself fall into his lap, twisting to bury my head in his neck. My own fat, heavy tears mixed with his own, drowning us both in relief. I kissed his neck over and over again, making my way to his jawline, worshipping him and pouring out my gratitude in every last kiss. They were not soft like they were on our Holiday. These were hard, rushed movements as I drank in every ounce of him like he was my only way to breathe. I finally risked looking him in the eyes.

"I love you Will Traynor," I sobbed, smiling as I held on to his face, absorbed in the blue of his dancing eyes, the pink that spread on his cheeks. "I love you so much".

He grinned that cocky grin as his eyes began to grow even wetter. "Yeah, I know".

Instead of smacking him upside the head, as instinct was, I leaned in to press my lips harshly to his.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sod it all".

I woke to my husband's gravelly voice from a deep sleep. Confusion set over me as I turned my body towards the sound, the satin sheets sliding around my bare skin. The smell of fresh linen mixed with his cologne and the musky smell of sex filled my nostrils.

"Hrm?" I mumbled, stretching one arm above my head as the warm salty breeze sifted through the air. Our honeymoon was coming to an end and Will's progress was coming to a brief halt. After several surgeries, intense physio that lasted all day and mind numbing research, he had begun to regain some function of his arms. We still weren't sure about how his walking would go, but him being able to write his signature (albeit large and sloppy), watching his shaking hand feed himself, and his fingers skimming over my wedding ring on the night he proposed... Those moments were all worth it.

"I think I pushed it too far the last few days," he replied, the slight crack in his voice betraying his disappointment. "I can barely move my arms".

"And why, Mr. Traynor, is that such a problem?" I questioned, blinking away the sleep as I turned to face him. The sheet barely covered his stomach, his hair a ruffled mess. The stubble along his jaw line only framed his witty mouth and the sun kissed tan made his eyes dance with delight. "I was planning on staying in bed all day".

He grinned his crooked smile, turning his head to face me. "Well Lou, if you must know, I had just woken from a wonderful dream. I wanted to reach right across and start it from where I left off, running my fingers down your back, slowly, oh so slowly…"

I gasped.

"…Until I could cup that lovely…"

"Will!" I exclaimed, laughing as I snuggled closer to his side.

"What?" he asked innocently. "I've been your husband for almost two weeks now. I think I have a right to want to grab that lovely arse of yours".

"Hmmmm". My hand crawled across his scar covered chest, caressing the home of stitches that had made him whole again. I began sliding my body slowly across him, letting the sheet fall down from its spot around my waist. My ratted hair framed my face as I leaned down towards his.

His look of desire lit my blood on fire.

"Mrs. Traynor, are you trying to seduce me".

I smiled, pressing a kiss to just below his ear. "You may be a lot of things, but an idiot isn't one of them". I straightened my upper body, legs still straddling his, and my hands circled his wrists, lifting his arms to my hips. His hands lightly pressed against my skin, trembling slightly.

"Does that hurt?" I asked him seriously.

"No", he said, swallowing hard as his eyes roamed my body. "No, they're just a little… tired".

My own hands held his tightly to my body as I slid them slowly over my stomach, slowly, higher and higher until they reached his so called 'favorite place'. I pushed them harder to me still as I positioned myself over him.

"Well then… I guess I'll just have to do the work this time".

His devilish grin was all I needed until I was lost in him again.


	3. Chapter 3

There were too many people, too much going on. I had smiled at so many faces that I had never seen before that I wasn't sure what to do with myself. I was sweating out of nervousness, despite the airiness and lightness of my dress. Lights twinkled around the dimly lit castle, intertwined with cream colored flowers of every species (or is it genus?) imaginable. I swept a few stray hairs back behind my ear as I smiled eagerly, hoping that this person I was speaking to (old, seemingly wealthy, Will's aunt I think?) wouldn't be able to tell just how overwhelmed I was. My ring glinted in the light as I tightened my hold on the small bouqet, the princess cut simple, not extravagant, and beautiful in its own way. Just like us.

"Lou", I heard him say behind me. I turned around as he began talking to the lady I was currently speaking with. "Aunt Edith, I'm so sorry to interrupt, and I'm sure your tales of 'the good old days' are quite fascinating, but since it is my wedding and all, I think I am going to steal this beautiful lady to dance", he stated, a gleam in his eye. He reached up to me with his slightly shaking arms, grasping around my waist, gently nudging me to sit on his lap. I obliged gratefully, adjusting my chiffon skirts around myself before being rolled off to the dance floor, throwing a smile back to 'Aunt Edith' as she stared at us in shock.

The wedding had come off as planned… well, as Camilla had planned. After our engagement we had decided to have a small wedding, just family and close friends. I hadn't realized at the time that I really needed to clarify "just friends" to my future mother in law, thus the large amount of people at our reception.

In the background I heard the DJ announce that 'the bride and groom' would share their first dance.

I looked around the room to see people gathering in a circle, small children tugging on the pantlegs of parents as they tried to get a look. Soft piano chords filled the air as I gasped, realizing what song was playing.

Will. My Will.

 _Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you._

I looked down to where his arm rested softly on my legs, fiddling with the layers of dress, his sleek black ring standing out against his skin. Will had told me that, due to his expertise in music, he would be the one picking the song for our first "dance". I obliged gratefully, happy to have one less thing to worry about. But I never would have guessed it would be this.

 _Oh shall I stay, would it be a sin, oh if I can't help falling in love with you._

"Elvis, Will. Really?" I asked, smiling at him as I looked into his eyes.

"Well, technically not Elvis," he trailed off, looking back at me with mirth. "But I guess she is singing his original. I do like this one better".

I tightened my grip around his neck, nuzzling my forehead to his. "Why?"

He let his fingers lightly glide over my bare skin, tickling my spine, down to the top of my low back dress before halting, as if he was making a serious decision in sharing this information with me.

 _Oh like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be._

My fingertips slipped down his jaw until lifting his eyes to meet mine. "Why?"

He took a deep breath.

 _Take my hand, take my whole life too, Oh for I can't help, falling in love with you._

He just looked at me. For once in his life, he was left speechless. And that's when it hit me.

"Oh, Will," I whispered, tears now falling freely down my cheeks. I smiled at him, leaning down to kiss his lips. He returned the kiss with fervor as the sultry voice continued to fill the room, us slowly spinning to the music.

He broke away first. "I love you, Louisa. You have given me hope, you have given me love, you have given me a second chance. You have my hand and my life. I will stay with you until I cannot go any longer, and then I will wait for you. Always, I will wait." His eyes shone in the lights as a few tears left to trail down his skin.

I kissed them away, lost in this world of ours. We had been through so much the last few years. His decision about Dignitas, intense, painful, failing and rewarding physio, growing together, engagement, moving in as a lover, not a caretaker. We had been through so much and it still could never amount to the power of my love and adoration for him.

We stayed that way, moving in the dance that we knew so well, drinking each other in.

 _Oh, for I can't help, falling in love with you._


	4. Chapter 4

The slight creaking of wheels on wood and the whisper of hands on wheels pulled me out of my reverie.

"In here, Will!" I shouted, spinning in my office chair, stretching out my neon pink tight clad legs, feeling the relief of muscles that had been still for what seemed like hours. I pushed the hair that hung out of my messy bun back, my bangs hanging limply in front of my eyes. I had been piecing together some new ideas for a spring collection and, consequently, the floor was covered in some of the brightest hues and glitter known to man.

Will rounded the corner, his hair damp from the snow that had been falling all day, the bottom of his suit pants splashed from his wheels pushing through the puddles in the drive. He began to take off his scarf as he spoke.

"Good Lord, what happened in here?" he asked, eyeing the floor with a look of shock in his eyes. "It's like a bloody Unicorn's crime scene!"

"Shut up," I laughed, crossing the floor to him. "It's almost Christmas you know, you better be nice to me".

"Or what?" he retorted, reaching out to me, pulling me down to his lap before wheeling down the hall towards the kitchen. "I only have a day to go, I don't think I can last much longer".

"Or I'll take your present back".

Will thought about that for a moment before replying. "I guess I'll try to behave". We entered the kitchen then.

Right after we were married, Will and I came across this home and knew it was meant to be. It was an older home on the outskirts of London, filled with deep, rich woods and a surprisingly open floor plan. The only renovations we had to make were in the bathrooms and kitchen, lowering the counters to make them more accessible for Will and making them more "wheel chair friendly". It had been three years since we moved in and ever since the beginning it had felt just like home.

The smell of Chinese food interrupted my memories. "You brought home dinner! Thank you". I said, leaping up from his lap to grab plates from the cupboard.

Will made his way over to the fireplace, stoking the flames, before removing his suit jacket and throwing it across a chair. "It's not very festive or fancy, but I figure that it's always been our Christmas Eve tradition".

I smiled at him, opening up the boxes and scooping out the chow mein and pon pon chicken. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that he had lit the Christmas tree, the soft lights twinkling in the otherwise dimly lit room. I took the plate to the table as he opened up a bottle of wine.

We sat there, talking about our day. He had returned to work about two years ago after coming to the full realization that, while he regained total use of his arms and upper body, he would never walk again. It was a hard time but Will turned it into a positive, entering his business world with the same strength and determination as he had before. He only joked now of men looking down at him with fear in their eyes instead of looking up.

"You haven't had any wine," he commented, nodding to my glass. "Do you not like it? I thought it tasted okay".

I smiled, explaining that I hadn't had much water today. "I probably better hydrate, don't you think?" Before he could respond I leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Let's open our Christmas Eve presents!"

We made ourselves comfortable, me sitting on the floor in front of his chair. I passed him the box and grabbed my own.

"You know, Lou, I don't know why you even wrap them," he stated, fiddling with the bow. "We already know what they are, same pajamas as every year".

"Unwrapping is one of the best parts," I goaded. "Don't pretend that you don't like it".

He smirked and motioned for me to open mine first. I already knew what I would find. Soft, flannel pajama bottoms covered in atrocious Christmas items: trees, bells, ornaments, and penguins, anything you could dream of.

"Oh, you shouldn't have," I said sweetly, holding them to me and hugging them dramatically. Will rolled his eyes.

"I didn't, remember?" he said. "You buy them every year".

"Spoil sport" I chided, gesturing to his box. "See if yours are just as… unique".

His grimace was too much as he looked towards the ceiling and performed the sign of The Cross. I shoved at his leg "Will!"

He laughed, beginning to open the paper. He forced a smile as he pulled out the same pair of pants, just ones in his size.

"How… lovely".

"Will…" I warned. "You will be wearing those with me tonight, and tomorrow, when our families come over. We will be just as cute as last year".

He gave me a questioning look, tossing them over the side of his chair.

"What's this?" he asked, noticing another package underneath the tissue paper. He picked it up, examining it. "Please tell me that this isn't antlers or something".

"Just open it, Will".

His hands deftly opened the paper as my heart raced, jumping into my throat. My palms began to sweat, fingers twisting over and over.

"My God, Lou, you act like you've seen a ghost!" he laughed, before looking down at the opened paper.

I thought I broke him.

For a very long time, what seemed like hours, he sat very still, barely breathing. I cleared my throat.

He clutched so hard on to the onesie that said "My First Christmas" I was afraid it would disintegrate in his hands. His breathing came heavier now in harsh breaths. He didn't look at me.

"Will?" I asked, inching towards him. I pulled myself onto my knees while holding on to his, pushing aside the wrapping paper in his lap to unearth the picture of the Sonogram, our little blob on the screen, and the pregnancy test I included. I showed them to him, pointing out the due date on the bottom. July 15th. He continued to stare down, his breathing beginning to break unevenly.

"Will" I said sternly. "Will, I need you to look at me".

He slowly lifted his head and the veracity of what I saw almost knocked me back on my arse.

His blue eyes were intense and puddled with water, his jaw set in a tight and chiseled lock.

"What is this, Lou", he choked out, unblinking, staring straight into my soul.

I took a deep breath before whispering, "Merry Christmas, Daddy".

He dropped the onesie to his lap and pulled me into him sloppily, holding me so tight, tighter than he ever had before. I was sprawled on him, legs dangling awkwardly on the floor, but I didn't dare complain. He held on to me and covered my face in hard, rough kisses, his chest heaving. Sounds of pain and relief and awe escaped his lungs in heaps.

It was then that I realized he was sobbing.

"Will…" I trailed, attempting to pull back and look at him. I held him by the shoulders and watched as the tears slid down his face freely.

"Thank you," he whispered. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I just… I never thought… I never dreamed… A baby… me… A baby…" He broke into heavy sobs again and situated myself on his lap, my arms snaking around his back and holding him to me.

"I love you Will," I said. "You make my dreams come true every day. And I am so excited for this little dream that we've made".

He pulled back to look at me, smiling, then slid his hand down my arms, skimming my waist, until it fell lightly at my lower abdomen. He pushed against it slightly more, staring at it in wonder, before looking up at me and kissing me as if I would disappear at any moment.

I broke from the kiss, panting, as fire coursed through my veins. "I think you better get us back in our room, Will Traynor".

He smiled his huge smile, chuckling, before pushing us down the hall.

It was several hours later, our bodies entangled under the sheets, my head on his shoulder and his hand over our baby, a fire's glow lighting the room while the snow fell softly outside, that we spoke.

"Merry Christmas, Will", I said, leaning up to kiss his chin.

"Merry Christmas, Lou," he said, turning his head to kiss my forehead. "This just so happens to be my favorite one of all".


	5. Chapter 5

***Warning for readers: This chapter includes childbirth. Not sure why I feel compelled to place this warning, but I don't want people to get weird about it. Thanks! And enjoy!***

"It's okay. I'm here, I'm here".

Will's fingers ran down my back, my breathing slowing from harsh pants as I gasped in air while the pain ebbed and flowed. Sweat dripped down my face, the water lapping around my body as I rocked on my knees.

My fingers were white knuckled, twisting and grabbing on to his t shirt with both of my fists. Nathan had helped Will into a chair that fit around the birthing pool in our room at THE hospital, so he could lean towards me and offer support.

Support my arse. Nothing felt supportive now. But then again, I never thought that I would have my husband's assistant (really our family at this point) present at our child's birth. I never thought I'd have a husband. Or a child on the way, giving birth in the NHS, actually DENYING pain relief besides water and nitrous oxide.

I spit out the gas tube that had been in my mouth and choked out a sob. Nothing about this was normal, nothing.

But I wouldn't change it for the world.

"Can't you get her anything?" Will snapped, directing his anger and, what I knew now was fear, at the midwife. He kissed the top of my head before continuing. "This has been going on for hours. It's four in the morning. This isn't normal!"

That had a laugh escaping my lips. I vaguely heard the midwife explaining to him that childbirth was a long and tedious process and, while there were ways to make it more 'comfortable', I had opted out of them and they respected my wishes. The rest was drowned out by the sound of plastic crinkling as I assumed she was getting gloves on.

Will started again. "I don't CARE what she wants, this is…"

He shut up immediately as I looked up to glare at him, my sweat matted bangs clinging to my forehead.

I felt the pressure on my stomach as the midwife checked the baby's heartbeat, the rhythmic thumping echoing in the otherwise quiet and dimly lit room. We stared at each other, brown eyes into blue, feeling a small bit of peace from the sound.

"Can we have a minute?" I croaked out to Patti, the midwife. She smiled gently at me, saying she'd be right back, assuring me that we'd have a baby before we knew it.

I followed her out with my eyes, then looked over to where Nathan lay fast asleep, his headphones still in his ears, on the pull out bench beneath the window. The poor man didn't have to do any of this but loved us both enough to be here without any complaints, hanging around in case Will needed help since I couldn't assist at the moment. Will wasn't so happy about it, but Nathan promised to not look anywhere at my 'nether regions' during the process and Will eventually conceded.

"Lou," Will whispered, drawing my attention back to him.

"Don't," I said, reaching up to brush is face with my fingers. "I want to do this. I need to do this, just like this".

"Why?" He said heatedly, his voice rising in a crescendo. "Why do you need to do this? It's been over 24 hours. This is ridiculous, Lou, and you know it!"

I shook my head vehemently, biting my lip, unsure of what to say.

"Look Will," I started, racking my brain for what I could say.

"No, you look Lou!" he said, visibly shaking. "I love you. And this is the closest to death that I've ever seen you. And before you start on me I know you aren't dying and all that bullshit but hearing you and seeing you like this…" he trailed off. "It's close enough to nightmares for me".

I stared at him. Stared until he looked me in the eyes.

"I want this," I told him, feeling myself speak with more power and determination than I had all day. "I want **this**. I want to feel every. Last. Bit. Of. This." He was about to interrupt me when I put a finger to his lips. "Listen to me, Traynor. I almost lost you. I almost lost the only thing in the world that matters. Then you came back to me. You stayed with me. I will never, in my entire life, forget how I felt at that moment. And the moment you reached out to touch me the first time. Waking up next to you, proposing to me, making love with you, white sandy beaches and cold snowy mornings. I will never forget how I felt when I became yours forever, when we bought our home, when you went back to work. All of those feelings I will never forget, never trade for anything in the world. And this," I grabbed him, bringing him forward so his elbows rested on the pool, placing his hand on my wet stomach. "This. I will never forget how any of this feels. And I would do it over and over again to have this beautiful baby, this little piece of you and me, forever". He looked me in the eyes then, with a look akin to pure adoration on his face.

"Lou," he said quietly, taking a deep breath, spreading his fingers wide across my ridiculously large stomach.

"Shut up Will. Just keep supporting me and knowing I want this, no matter how much I scream and swear and cry," I said, before flinching, feeling another contraction rising. "Now kiss me".

He barked out a laugh, leaning in to kiss me passionately as I gripped his strong arms, letting out a moan as the pain worsened.

This one was different though. More painful, even deeper, and I felt intense pressure that I couldn't stop. I literally lost my breath.

"Lou?" Will asked, supporting my elbows as I bared down against my will.

I heard Patti come in the door, exclaiming, "Well I showed up just in time! Looks like we're moving along now, dear, just breathe!"

It seemed like hours later, my body taking control as I gave in to the pain completely, groaning through it, giving up on the gas as soon as I realized that nothing was helping this until it was over. The midwife assured me it had only been forty minutes, kindly smiling as she knelt by the pool and waited. I leaned back against Will's chest, our legs intertwined in the water. He had taken off his shirt, wearing only black board shorts, his legs spread out with mine in the pool.

Nathan was awake now, sitting in the corner, after helping Will in the waterso he could support me. I felt bad for the poor man, awkwardly parked, trying not to be a part of everything happening, but I could see the excitement on his face. It was enough to make me grin.

Will kissed my shoulder, adjusting the strap of my black sports bra, before entwining his fingers with mine again.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear, as another contraction ripped through me. I knew in my mind that this one was the one to bring my baby in the world, the pain and burning becoming crippling.

I ground my teeth and a muffled scream escaped my mouth as I grabbed on to Will's hands so hard I thought I'd break them.

"That's a girl!" Patti yelled excitedly, grabbing something from behind her. I squeezed my eyes shut. "Just breathe now! Just breathe!"

I panted through the pain, staring at the ceiling. I heard Will's muffled, 'Oh, dear God' and then realized that the midwife must have brought out a mirror.

"There's your baby, Daddy," Patti said lightheartedly. "Now on the next contraction Louisa, just push. We'll have a head then.

I pushed lightly, restricting myself from doing all I wanted. There was slight, slight relief, and Will saying louder "Oh, my God. That kid has hair!"

I refused to look down, burying my face in his neck. He squeezed my fingers, "Oh, Lou, you are doing so good. So good honey," he cooed, kissing me on the forehead, then reaching to brush the bangs out of my eyes. "You can do this," he said, assuring me as I began to groan from the pain.

"Alright darling, now push!" Patti exclaimed.

It was the worst pain I had felt, my entire body on fire as I let out a blood curdling scream, biting down on Will's neck. I didn't hear him complain, nor feel him flinch. Instead, all I could hear was "Come on, Lou, you've got it. You've got it".

"Reach down dear!" Patti exclaimed, grabbing my wrists and prying my fingers from Will's. "Catch your baby, mum!"

It was then that I felt it, through the water. Something small and slippery and squishy. I finally looked down in enough time to see my baby, bringing it up to my chest.

I was in shock.

"Holy shit!" Nathan whooped, making his first sound in ages. "Way to go, Lou!"

I struggled to hold on to the slimy little bundle, the midwife wrapping it in blankets in the water. She rubbed the baby's back.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, panicking. "Why isn't –"

A loud, piercing cry echoed in the room.

I felt Will throw his head back, laughing.

Tears streaked my face. "Oh baby, shhhh, I'm here. Mommy's got you." I lowered the baby to the crook of my arm, tucking it in with the blankets. Will was right. It had a full head of hair, a lovely, tiny, squishy face, eyes closed. I turned my head and will kissed the corner of my mouth.

"I am so proud of you," he whispered.

I smiled.

"What do we have?" Patti asked, glancing at the clock and writing down the time. 4:55 a.m.. July 8th.

I let Will reach around me to open up the blanket.

"It's a girl," he whispered. He smiled, kissing me hard on the cheek, before yelling out louder to Nathan, "Mate, we have a girl!"

I cried even harder then, stroking her soft hair as her daddy's yell sent her squirming.

Nate rose from his place, coming to look down at our little family in the water. He smiled. "Oh, she's beautiful, Lou. Will." I smiled at him, expressing all of the gratitude I had for him. I couldn't make out what Will said to him.

"I'll go let them know," he said happily, patting me on the shoulder, then Will's. "Congratulations you guys." He then headed out of the room, and I assumed he was on his way to tell our waiting family the news.

"Hello, little Angel," I cooed, feeling her chubby cheeks and checking out the rolls on her squished little body. "You're a tiny chubby one, aren't you?"

As if understanding what I said, her eyes flashed open, looking directly at me and into my heart. I knew then that she would have her father's eyes, the only other pair to ever do that to me.

It was bright and sunny outside as I sat in the bed, eating toast and tea, watching afternoon London pass by. People were busy and carrying on with their days. It felt like my life had begun all over again, and it felt strange to not have the world stop too.

I looked to where Will sat in his wheel chair, our little girl in only a diaper as he held her to his bare chest. He continually kissed her dark hair, fingers tracing lightly over the pink bow nestled on top. Nathan had left a few hours ago, along with our families, after giving us all good wishes and hugs. Will had assured them all that we would be fine now, wanting to spend some time alone with his 'girls'. The thought made my heart swell.

"What are you looking at, Lou," Will said quietly, smiling his devilish grin. "Feeling a bit jealous over there?"

I set down the cuppa and held my arms out. "Yes. Now bring me my daughter".

He adjusted her to fit tightly in his one arm on his chest, pushing himself over with deft skill, making me wonder if he had been practicing for this. I undid my silk robe and adjusted my pajama pants as he passed her over to me. She curled her way up on my chest, fussing for a moment, before taking my breast in her mouth and discovering how to suck.

I kissed her again, then leaned forward even more to kiss Will.

"What are we going to call her," I asked Will, settling back onto the pillows, feeling nothing but peace.

His hand traced circles on my thigh. "Truthfully, I've been thinking about baby girl names. I had a feeling she was a girl all along".

"Oh?" I questioned, smiling.

"Yes," he replied. "I love the name Emilia".

I thought about it for a moment. "Yes, I like that too. We can call her Emily for short".

He smiled his dazzling smile, squeezing my leg. "A middle name?"

I looked down at her. "Mae," I said decidedly. "I like Mae".

He ran his fingers down Emily's back. "Yes. Emilia Mae Traynor".

It was then, on a bright Sunny London day, my husband staring at our daughter with tears in his eyes, that I knew my life was totally, one hundred percent complete.

I don't know what I did before him.

But I loved this life with him.

Together, we were everything.


End file.
